<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>submission by uisgebeatha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149671">submission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha'>uisgebeatha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gerard is human, Grant is vampire, Other, Sexual Themes, but there's no smut, themes of death, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It...it would kill me, mistress.” </p><p>Grant’s disappointed. They yank harder, smiling at the gasp Gerard fights and widening their teeth across the pale expanse of his neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grant Morrison/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drab drac drabble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How would it feel?” </p><p>Gerard’s shaking, heart pounding a frantic tattoo in his chest. It’s a devastatingly human gesture, one that he wishes would disappear. </p><p>Grant’s teeth are sharp, ghosting along his neck teasingly. Gerard know’s they won’t bite, hopes they won’t, but the fear is worse than anything. And yet, he’s <em> so hard. </em>He’s ashamed that he gets off on this, the fear and anticipation. Knows how bad it would hurt, how the venom would breed and fight in his system, rotting his bones and tearing his muscle. </p><p>Grant’s a rose. They’re gorgeous and enchanting, sweet under Gerard’s tongue and so, so sunny. They are warm and bright, sunshine blazing out of their eyes and tingling at their fingertips. But it’s an illusion, a sick hallucination that Gerard subscribes to. He lets himself fall, imagines the warmth and heat of Grant’s skin, instead of the bitter caress of their cold hands. </p><p>Their thorns are sharper than sin, two sets of pointed fangs that might look cute, even fragile when they’re not pressed against his neck, smearing their red lipstick across his pale skin in a sickeningly erotic display. They push now, threatening to just break the skin, slice through the organ so easily, mutilating Gerard’s neck. </p><p>“How would it feel, mo chridhe?” And their hand comes up now, running teasingly through his hair and yanking it to the side, stretching Gerard’s neck further. His pulse thrums just below the skin, and it’s so sensual, Grant’s chest so still while Gerard’s shivers. </p><p>Grant’s knee pushes further into Gerard’s crotch, feeling his cock harden impossibly further and pushing him painfully further into the chair, spreading his legs wider. They watch, amused, as Gerard pants, desperately trying to answer them, always obedient. </p><p>"It...it would kill me, mistress.” </p><p>Grant’s disappointed. They yank harder, smiling at the gasp Gerard fights and widening their teeth across the pale expanse of his neck. </p><p>“That’s not what I asked, daonna.” </p><p>Gerard sobs. He’s humiliated, knows Grant can feel how close he is, that they can <em> smell </em>it. Knows that the fear in his eyes gets them off, excites them in a way closer to humanity than Gerard can understand. A pin drop could set him off now, he’s hanging on the edge of something, though he’s not sure if it’s death or euphoria. In his foggy mind, they appear to be the same thing. </p><p>A word floats in his mind, drifting lazily through the glimmering clouds of onyx-tinted fear. Submission. It’s his lifeforce, far beyond a pulse, pumping blood, warm skin, calamitous emotions. It’s everything he needs. </p><p>Gerard takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment too long to feel his head spin and his chest hurt. He lets it out pathetically, a wobbling sigh. </p><p>“It would feel good, mistress. Please...please bite me. I need it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>